


荒唐梦第二节链接

by LYJH



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH
Summary: 荒唐梦第二节链接





	荒唐梦第二节链接

**Author's Note:**

> 荒唐梦第二节链接

荒唐梦上

二

哗啦，哗啦——

铁链刮擦地板的声音十分刺耳，间杂着低泣和叫骂，还有拍打皮肉的声响，回荡在-片空荡之中。一座精致小房建在荒凉陆地上，纸门的空格间漏出暖黄灯光。

白发男人衣衫微乱，握着身下人的腰，深深浅浅的顶着，身下人挣扎着，被他拍了下臀。

“放松。”男人用着命令的口吻。

身下人鸣咽一声，用沙哑的嗓子咒骂，语调里带着自己不曾察觉的哭腔，他也不会骂人，翻来覆去说不出个脏字，骂着骂着自己没了力气，面颊着床榻，低低地喘气。

鬼切赤身裸体，素白的躯壳散布着伤疤和红痕，他双手被锁链吊起，手腕扣着刻有符文的铁环，身体无力的下伏，前胸压着被褥，腰臀则握在源赖光手里，被狠狠冲撞，双膝跪着，磨得发红。

“学会骂人了，真是毫无教养。

男人的手指划过鬼切的脊背，指腹带着刀茧，轻细刮擦令鬼切不住颤抖，他咬紧嘴唇，还是有细碎呻吟从牙缝间冒出来。或许是听见这猫一样的叫声，源赖光放缓动作，狠狠研磨过每一寸敏感之处，途径那微凸一点，还试着戳弄，-手抚弄他的前端，激得鬼切内里绞动，双拳紧握，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

快感如浪潮拍打头顶，他将要释放，却被源赖光堵住出口，那男人啃咬他的蝴蝶骨，在上面留下嫣红痕迹，泪水不自主的流了满脸，看什么都是朦胧-片。真没用啊，鬼切，仅存的理智说。

他已经软成一滩水，不自主去迎合身后男人的节奏，这身体太敏感，太迷恋源赖光了，知道该怎么去讨好，每当源赖光向外抽时，总紧咬着不肯放开。

终于，源赖光松开手，鬼切却无从释放，之前泄了几次，这会只吐得出些许清液，内里裏得更紧，几近痉挛。

“哈，哈。”鬼切战栗着，吐出清浅的气音。

源赖光这次倒没有逼着他叫主人，而是加大动作，仿佛要把自己整个挤进鬼切体内似的，手指揉捏他的前胸，被疲惫和快感冲击，鬼切昏睡过去，源赖光又顶了数下，将鬼切灌得小腹涨满。

灯光下，白发的妖沉沉睡着，绮丽又脆弱。源赖光抽身，轻轻擦拭他爱刀身上的血迹和白浊。他掰开鬼切的拳头，擦净手心的血迹，妖的指甲长而尖利，情动之时，抠破了自己的掌心。源赖光用怀刃削去过长的指甲，他第一次干这事，削得歪斜，只得拿挫子磨平。

鬼切蜷缩起来，眼睫尚挂着泪滴，眉头微皱，如同承受着极大的委屈，源赖光摩挲他的眼角，近不可闻地叹气。


End file.
